A Simple Twist Of Reality
by Jaded Stargazer
Summary: The Angel of Destiny has a surprise in store for Xander and the Charmed Ones. BtVSCharmed crossover. XC Rating may go up due to language.
1. The beginning of what is to be

**Title**: A Simple Twist of Reality

**Author**: LoserPower101

**Summary**: The Angel of Destiny has another plan for Xander and the Charmed Ones

Rated for languege

**A/N**: This Idea came to me. It will be a Xander/Cordy shipper. No changing. At all.

How could he have done that to her! He was supposed to protect her, not kill her! Because he practically killed her! _Mother Fucker_, he swore, wanting nothing but to plunge a holy water-soaked stake through his undead heart. He walked through the streets of Italy finally coming to visit Buffy and Dawn. Well...mostly Dawn, because, let's face it, his friend ship with Willow and Buffy was practically dead. After the whole Darth Willow incident, and the Buffy getting kicked out of the house fiasco, it was only a matter of time. _I_ _came to relax a little, before going back to Africa, and then they tell me that Cordy's dead! Do they have brains_! And the way he said it! Like he didn't even care! Mother Fucker!

He couldn't believe that Cordy6 was dead. She was supposed to be an actress, rise like a shining star, not die, vegitating in a coma! He angrily walked through the streets, looking for something to kill.

* * *

The Angel of Destiny observed Xander. She, along with The Angel of Love (The main Cupid) stood observing Xander.

She was the first to speak. "He would make a powerful ally to the Charmed Ones."

"Yes, he would," agreed the Angel of Love. "He might also be able to save his paramour."

"But the question is, how to affect the timeline?"

"We'll need The Angel of Time," The Angel of Love said, as she dissapeared.

The Angel of Destiny nodded and dissapeared.

* * *

Xander dusted the last vamp. That made six in a row. And yet he felt like he coude take on Spike and win. Hell, he wasn't even told until after the funeral.

Suddenly he felt light headed...

Who was he talking about?

* * *

**The Same Time**

As The Angel of Destiny, The Angel of Time, and The Angel of Death worked their mojo, The Angel of Love swept here long black hair out of her eyes. Were they truly doing the right thing? Was it really wise to mess with these people's Fate? True, the destiny awaiting this young man and woman was not pretty. She was to be recycled, and he was destined to be forever lost. Also the Fates would not be happy. They will be furious! But then what other choice did they have? The Charmed Ones were to die in the final battle. Yes the was the right choice, for everybody.

Wasn't it?

* * *

A wave of power fell over the world, as Willow, in Brazil felt it.

Kennedy ran over as Willow fell to her knees. "Honey! What's wrong!"

"I don't know it's like-Nothings wrong," she said, standing up. "What were we talking about?"

* * *

**Halliwell Manor- 1999**

Phoebe went up into the attic, and saw the trunk glowing. Who wanted her to go up here? And how did she know that Xander wasn't just moving the thing-a-majig for the spirit board? She opened the trunk and found a book. It was an old book. Really old. On the cover it had three interlocking ovals, in the middle of a circle. She opened the cover and began to read...

"Hear now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night,

The greatest of gods are invoked here,

The great work of magic is sought,

In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power,

Give us the power,

Give us the power of three."

**Downstairs**

Xander was in front of the mirror and he glowed. _Glowed_? Ok that's it no more late night parties.

* * *

Please review. Is it good? Changes? If you review, I'll FedEx you a cookie! 


	2. Of Slayers and Crowns

**Title**: A Simple Twist of Reality

**Author**: LoserPower101

**Summary**: The Angel of Destiny has a surprise in store for Xander and the Charmed Ones.

Rating due to language

**Disclaimer**: I sadly admit that the Buffy and Charmed characters are not mine. The belong to Joss. Unfortunately. Joss won't give them to me. On the bright side..I own Rose. And any other character you probably don't recognize.

**A/N**: X/C No point in trying to convince me otherwise.

**A/N2**: Okay people, The "Angels" changed history so that Xander becomes the Charmed Ones' brother. Seriously, did you think that I'd make Xander a Whitelighter? Sure its nice to make him a future whitelighter, but an actual whitelighter? I only do that for Xander/Paige shippers. And no, Xander did not grow up in Sunnydale, but he has been there, because by magic (Or a crappy plot device) his aunt from his father's side lives there. I'll give you two guesses to who it is. Oh yeah, this girl Rose, (My character that usually stars in all of my stories) will replace Willow as Xander's best friend. But Willow still excists. In Sunnydale. Where Xander didn't grow up.

**A/N3**: Kendra was never called. Faith took her place. But she will still be in the story. As a potential. YAY!

* * *

Xander walked to school, thanks to Piper, for being too much of a loser to get a job, Prue for needing a better job, and Phoebe for not even looking for a job. He stopped at Rose's house. Yeah he'd better explain. You see Rose was his best friend. Like joined-at-the-hip-forever-and-ever best friend. They'd met, well since before they could even remember. He seemed to recall a pink crayon, a sock, and a cookie, but most of it was a blur. Except for the twinkie. That was his favorite part. Rose's too. Then Rose came walking down her stairs.

"Hey, bitch, catch the twinkie," Rose called out, as he groaned inwardly. But he still caught the twinkie. You see, back in seventh grade, he'd have these really weird moody days. Once after Rose had broken up with her...second boyfriend, she had been looking to do something fun. So they had gone to the fair. Xander, though was being really moody, and he'd scream at her for everything. And, finally, when Rose, oh, so tactlessly, pointed it out, he yelled at her. She yelled back.

He could still remember the words. "God, stop being such a bitch."

As he ate his twinkie, Rose walked up to him.

"I feel like being a fat-ass today," she whined.

"What so different about today. You were a fat-ass yesterday, too," He cracked. Her hazel eyes flashed in annoyance.

"You should know, Xander," she said, with a wave of her wavy black hair.

He gave her a look. "So do you want your twinkie, or can I eat it?"

"Fat-ass,' she murmured, as she unwrapped her twinkie, and began eating it.

"Give me my twinkie, Rose," he said seriously, as she took another bite.

"No. What you gonna do about it?" She smiled.

He got closer. "Give me my twinkie," he said, eyes narrowed.

"No."

Then he attacked her.

"Xander! Stop tickling me!" She screamed, in between giggles.

* * *

When they got to school, Rose was still laughing. Until she saw the posters with the candidates for Spring Queen.

"WTF? That little sheep is trying to take my crown!" Rose screamed, as Xander tried to calm her down. Because Xander knew how much that crown ment to her. You see Rose always won Spring Queen. In their school there were four titles to be won. One for each season. And those titles were always divided by the three most popular girls in the school. As said before, Rose ALWAYS won Spring Queen. The Summer Princess title belonged to Melinda Ashley, the Autumn Empress crown was owned by Lacey Johnson, and the Winter Goddess was always Angel Dubey, the girl who was now going against Rose for Spring Queen. Prom Queen, Homecoming Queen, and Princess Liliwakani (probably made it up), always varied between the four.

"Rose calm down! We'll get you crown back!" Xander tried desperately to calm her down.

"You bet you ass we will! Or its gonna get ghetto up on here!" Rose screamed.

* * *

Charles observed the young girl. He was under orders to take this girl and train her as a potential. He doubted she would be called. Because if she was, there was no way that they would be able to control her!

* * *

The Angel of Time looked at the Angel of Destiny. "Do you think it is wise to make her a potential?"

The Angel of Destiny smiled. "She already was a potential. If she is chosen, it will give her life some real value, after all she didn't excist until a few days ago."

"But it might risk our future plans!"

"Of course! Everything risks our future plans! This risk is just bigger, and besides, we have no control over the Slayer essence, no one does, so you might not know whether she will be chosen or not."

**About eight hours later**

Xander watched as Jeremy burned. He never liked the guy, never thought he was good enough for his sister. He couldn't believe what was happening. It turned out that they descended from a long line of witches. His sisters being the "Charmed Ones." The three most powerful witches to ever live. It was from a prophecy that a witch from a few 300 years ago made. That her family line would keep going until the culmination of three sisters, who would each have one of her powers. And so it happened. Prue had the power to move things wit her mind A.K.A telekinesis. Piper can freeze time, sparingly, and Phoebe can see the future. Yup that's right.

Him, well he didn't know, except for the fact that he read the teacher's mind, or feelings, or both. He didn't know. He also somehow made Angel trip. God she was such a blond!

**Ten days later**

It was the day of the dance, and Rose was her usual competative self, if she were on steroids! God she was soooo pissed about the thing with Angel, it was not even funny. It turned out that Angel wanted all four titles for herself, talk about ambitious! But Rose fought with claws and nails, he really hoped she'll win, he couldn't handle a Rose with a vendetta. R for Vendetta. He chuckled at his own joke. As he went to go look for Rose, to wish her luck, he heard Angel. He hid behind a corner. He could scope out the compitition.

Angel was there in her white dress. "I better win Arask!" She snarled to a man. The man was wearing black and red, kind of broody.

"You will win, princess," he assured her.

"Doesn't matter, I want you to destroy the compititon, and make it hurt!" She said, as fire appeared in her hand.

_Oh shit_, thought Xander.

"Princess! Calm down, don't worry, we'll take care of her, you know how much you father hates you killing!"

"You're right," she said, and the fire went out.

"That's a good girl, now go get ready," the man said, the he shimmered out.

Angel walked out into her assigned room. As soon as she left, he went to go look for Rose.

Rose was outside the gym worrying. She really wanted to win! As she paced, a man appeared in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Rose asked, in a high pitched voice.

"You death," he responded as he conjured a fireball.

Rose screamed.

Xander ran toward the scream. He had to make it! He saw as Arask threw the fireball. He jumped and tackled Rose to the ground, just as the fire ball missed.

"Who the hell are you!" the demon screamed, as he conjured up another fireball. "Whatever, I'll kill you too!"

Xander ws now standing, when the demon hurld the fireball. He just held up his hand, and sent it back. The demon screamed in pain as he died.

A few minutes' silence which were spent casting on and off looks at each other.

"Xander, you got some s'plainin' to do," Rose said, wide-eyed.

After the coronation, in which Rose won, Angel was pissed. Rose now knowing what Angel was, and why they wanted her, was angry, to say the least. As they walked back home Angel blinked in. With a knife.

"You little bitch! You stole my crown," she screamed.

"I did not! You wanted to steal mine! Now begone, before someone drops a house on you!" Rose screamed back.

"Rose, I don't think its a good idea to insult the demon that is trying to kill us!" Xander whispered furiously, as Angel threw the knife.

**Sunnydale, California**

Jesse watched as Drusilla slit Faith's throat. She crumpled on the floor. He quickly ran to the phone in Giles' office. She had to make it, she just had to

**3 seconds later**

As the slayer essence departed from the dying Faith, it headed towards it's new host a potential named Kendra in Jamaica...no, a potential named Rose in San Francisco.

San Francisco, 27 seconds later

As the knife headed her way, right in between her eyes, she caught it. Seriously. Right out of the air. SERIOUSLY. _This is Xander's fault somehow_.

As Jesse and Cordelia waited outside of Faith's room, a doctor came up.

"Are you here with Miss LaHane?"

They nodded.

"Well she's stable, barely. But the thing is that she died for a few minutes, but we brought her back." With that the drone of the doctor left.

"You know what this means," Jesse said to his sorta-girlfriend.

Cordelia nodded.

How ya like? Cool? Alright? Or should I just delete it and make the story a one-shot?

Come on...review. I'm a whore for review's. Okay not really, but still... REVIEW!

_**Sneak Peek**_

After the thing with Hecate, Prue's evil boss and his whore, and the thing with the evil Charmed Ones (don't ask) Xander needed a break. He had told Prue, Piper and Phoebe that he was going to aunt Trisha's. Even though he hated his cousin, she literally gave blonds a bad name. And she was a slut!

As he packed, he copied down some info on demons, even though he doubted they'll be any in Sunnydale, given the name...

"Well I'm off," Xander said to his three sisters.

"God, you are sooo brave, Xander," Phoebe said as they neared the door. "I could never survive a month with Harmony!"

P.S: Does Rose remind you of anyone. Free cookie to whoever guesses right.


	3. The Slayer

**Title**: A Simple Twist Of Reality

**Author**: LoserPower101

**Summary**: Rose's beginning as the Slayer...

Rating for Language.

**A/N**: People, I decide to make Rose a Slayer. Yeah, 'cause I'm ghetto like that! No Buffy Yet, though. Probably next chapter...

**A/N2**: This story is only going to last until their senior year. After that I might make a sequel. Right now they are in their summer vacation between season 2 and season 3.

**A/N3**: For future reference, Band Candy happened after the Fluke, and Post hasn't come to Sunnydale either. AFTER the Fluke. Oh yeah, Jesse kinda takes Xander's place in SunnyD.

**A/N4**: Kendra will show up as a potential. She WILL take someone's place. NOT as a Slayer! Not this chapter...

* * *

It had been a week or so after the whole crowning thing with Angel. And Rose was now officially tired of it. To find out that you best friend of twelve years was brother to witches. Oh, and not just witches. No, the three most powerful witches that the WORLD has ever seen. He himself had witch-y powers, too. 

And to top it all off she had almost been murdered by her compitition for Homecoming Queen.

I was official. Her life sucked.

Right now she was sitting on the school steps bored out her mind. Xander was in swim team practice. That took about 2 hours or so. Then they were going to go to Quake so Xander could freeload money from Piper. Then over to her house so she could put on proper movie attire. The over to the theater where they would watch Scary Movie. She had this all planned to the minute.

Okay, not to the minute, but pretty close.

She was then inttereupted from her musings by someone clearing their throats.

"Ahem."

* * *

Charles was nervous. No need to deny it. He had gotten a call from Quentin Travers. Yes the potential who he had been watching had been Called. 

Yes he was going to have to deal with the cheerleader from Hell.

"Ahem."

* * *

"Yes?" Rose said with a smile. The man was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt underneath. And a horrible blue, yellow, and green-ish tie. He had on Italian loafers that were about...400 dollars. She knew that because her dad had some and because she special like that. 

"Are you Rose Winters?" The man asked. _Nervously_, she added mentally.

"Depends. Who's asking?" She asked with a 'look'.

"Charles Whitman." Charles extended his hand. Rose shook it, as she stood up.

"Ooookay. So, why you asking?"

"Your birthright, Miss Winters." he said cryptically.

"What? You mean like money?" Rose rolled her eyes. She did not need more money. Maybe this had to do with the creepy dreams. Or how she almost gave Melina a concussion last time she beat her down.

"No, this birthright is more..." Charles searched for the word.

"Ummmm...mystical?" Rose said meekly.

Chuck stared at her.

"What?!"

"How did you know?" He asked her incredulously.

"Figures. Destiny is screwing me over." She muttered to herself.

"This wouldn't have to do by any chance with the creepy dreams I've been having?" Rose asked, hopefully. She was seriously tired from the dreams. "I mean you can only dream someone get killed so many times!"

"Into every generation a girl is born. One girl in all the world to find them where they gather and stop the spread of their evil, the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." Charles looked her directly in the eyes. "You Miss Winters, are the Slayer."

"Yeah. Umm... You're crazy." She said in a completely tactless way that would remind some people of a delightfully bitchy seer. "Even if you are right, I ain't whoever you think I am, so...go away." With that she pushed past the man and began to walk away.

"Miss Winters. You wouldn't by any chance gotten stronger or faster, would you?" Charles said as he catched up.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Rose ignored the look that the man sent her. "Okay. Fine. Even if I am this Slayer person, what the hell am I supposed to be fighting, or slaying, or whatever?

Charles mentally berated himself for that. "Vampires." He said simply.

Rose breathed. "Okay. I can handle this. Can I go now?" She asked, 'nicely'.

"Take this," Charles said, holding out a business card. The Council might not approve of this method, but the girl needed space, she might come around.

Rose took the card.

"Call me if you change your mind." With that, Rose walked away. Cursing destiny with every step.

* * *

Rose arrived at the Halliwell manor really freaked out. She knocked frantically. After a loooooong walk around Golden Gate park, she had decided to look 'The Slayer' up in the Halliwell's book. 

"Rose?" Pheobe said as she opened the door.

"Yeah. Hi. Where's Xander?"

Xander came down the stairs. "Rose? You were supposed to meet me in front of the school. Where were you?"

Rose walked up to him. "No important. Tell me, where's you little shadowy book, err-whatever its called."

Xander closed his eyes. He could imagine his sisters scandelized faces.

"YOU TOLD HER!!" Prue screamed.

"But-"

"We told you NOT to tell anyone-" Piper began to rant.

"But I-"

"Why did you TELL HER?!" Prue yelled.

"OKAY!" Rose screamed. "NOT IMPORTANT!"

That shut everyone up.

"Where's the goddamn book!"

"In the attic," Phoebe said meekly, after looking at the expression on Rose's face.

Rose started way for the attic. She also ignored Prue's protests.

"What do you want it for?" Xander asked following Rose. Phoebe, Piper, and Prue not far behind.

Rose ignored him. She instead headed for the book.

"No Rose! Wait!" Xander warned as she headed for the book. He was afraid of getting killed for touching the book. She was just normal.

Rose just looked at him. She went to open the book. She pulled back her hand VERY quickly. For the book started to flip pages. Fast.

"Oh Crap!" Phoebe said as the book stopped. Xander butted in front of Rose.

"Xander, move!" Rose said, as she pushed him from his position in front of the book. The push caused him to trip and fall. Rose ignored the fall.

"I'm okay!" He said as he got up. His sisters just stared at him.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Came the scream from Rose. "This shit just had to happen to me, didn't it! Some cosmic force has it out for me!" She lifted her hands in the air. "WHY!" She left running.

Hurridly, Xander went to go check the entry in the book. "The Slayer...?"

* * *

As soon as she got out of the house, she whipped out her cellphone and the card that was given to her, and began to dial the number. 

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. Meet me in front of the school. Bye." She said in under five minutes. She climebed into her mustang and drove to the school.

About a half hour later...

"So what happens now?" Rose said, as she arrived at the school.

"Excuse me?" Charles asked.

"What happens now? I know I'm the Slayer, even though I don't want to be. But apparently some outside force is gunning for me and my social life. So what now? This isn't going to interfere with my Social life, cheerleading or school, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Apparently, since you ARE the Slayer, I'm you Watcher." Charles said, a little windswept, after the barrage of questions.

Rose gave him a look. "And a Watcher is...?"

"Miss Winters-" Rose cut him short.

"Enought with the 'Miss Winters' crap! My name is Rose, USE IT!"

"Fine. Well, Rose," Charles said with a little difficulty. After all, The Council was VERY clear about the roles of the Slayer and Watcher. "You as the Slayer, slay. Me as the Watcher-"

"Watches?"

"No." Chuck sighed. "The Watcher trains her, p-prepares her for battle with the undead, demons, and such."

"What counts as 'such'?" Rose asked. "And when do I start?"

* * *

Do you like it? Should I change it? What should I add? Review please. It's good for the soul... 


End file.
